Practice
by a horny unicorn
Summary: Nagisa doesn't let Rei get out in the night and practice.


"I was right," Nagisa says in his ear once he's awake. "You do grind your teeth while you're sleeping."

"Hnng," is the most coherent sentence Rei can let out. His breath stutters past his lips as he slowly takes his surroundings in, realizing that he's way too close to Nagisa and the touch on his cock is as real as touches get. He's shushed when a whine threatens to leave his throat and then Nagisa kisses him slowly, tenderly – a stark contrast to the firmer by the minute strokes of his hand.

"You don't want to wake the others," Nagisa warns once their lips part.

"What time is it?" Rei asks sleepily.

"It's early enough to guarantee us privacy," Nagisa smiles brightly. Rei is conscious enough to ponder, for the hundredth time, how a boy so sweet can do the dirtiest things to him, make him fall to his knees anytime, anyplace. A shudder runs through Rei as Nagisa's smile drops suddenly, clearing the way for a harsher expression to settle on his features. "I know what you were planning to do," he says lowly. "You wanted to get up. You wanted to practice. _Alone._"

"No," Rei denies, but he knows he's not even half convincing as he has to be. "No, I wasn't—"

"Shut up," Nagisa hisses and his grip on Rei tightens, making Rei whimper quietly as he bites his lips. "Did you really think you could do it? I was so worried today whenever you—" he doesn't finish, just groans instead as he props himself on his elbow and moves his body over Rei's, smirking as he grinds down. Rei lets out a small sigh and his hands grip Nagisa's hips as he raises his own rhythmically, seeking friction but never getting enough. He shivers as Nagisa leans down to speak in his ear. "Even with us there, you fell behind, making me worry. Making us all worry," he emphasizes with a nibble on Rei's neck. "You need to take it slow," he decides. "I'm gonna make you take it slow."

"Nagisa—" he's interrupted as another kiss is pressed into his lips, harsher and more insistent than the previous one. A moan gets lost between their lips and Rei startles, remembering he has to be quiet. As he then listens to the harsh winds hitting the thin walls of the tent, though, he decides they are enough of a barrier between them and the boys in the tent next to theirs.

Nagisa lifts himself up and his hands sneak to the hem of the pants Rei wears as pyjamas. He raises his own hips and lets himself be rid of the garment, shifting a bit until he's as comfortable as he can get with the hard sand beneath the blanket. Nagisa smiles softly at him before he slides down his body, lifting Rei's shirt and kissing his belly before his lips move to his already hard cock. He kisses it through the soft material of Rei's underwear for a torturous second before freeing him of that as well, leaving the lower half of his body bare.

Rei's up on his elbows, breathing hard and shuddering with the effort not to reach and tangle his fingers in Nagisa's hair, making him swallow him faster. He endures slow, teasing licks instead, knowing his patience will be rewarded with what he wants in the end.

"Very good," Nagisa says, as if reading his mind, his hot breath falling over Rei's cock. Rei allows himself a moan and Nagisa smiles up at him before leaning down again, his fingers digging into the skin of Rei's thighs as he takes more of his cock in. Rei falls back down and has to bite on his knuckles as he arches up, wanting more and more of the wet heat enveloping him.

After what feels like hours, but has to be minutes, could even be seconds, Nagisa lifts himself up and reaches a hand towards Rei. Rei frantically searches through his backpack until he finds the little bottle and hands it to Nagisa. He falls back down and folds his legs at the knees, letting Nagisa spread them further and leaving himself exposed.

At the first teasing touch to his hole Rei grunts and flips himself over, his face buried in the blanket, ass in the air.

"Did I tell you to do that?" Nagisa tries for stern, but Rei can hear the smile in his voice.

"Nagisa," he breathes out instead of giving a reply. Nagisa's hand returns to him, slicked up and ready and Rei moans even before a finger breaches him. And when it does… he fists the blanket and tries really hard not to rock himself on it, tries to relax himself and let Nagisa take care of him.

When two fingers pump in and out of him steadily, he's already panting and releasing every heavy breath on a moan. Nagisa's murmuring soothingly and rubbing his side, and as he finally returns with a third finger Rei's sure he could have cried.

"Are you sure you don't wanna get on your back again?" Nagisa asks and Rei notices hoarseness has snuck into his voice. "I wanna see your beautiful face." A hot wave washes over Rei.

"No," he barely lets out. "I can feel you… so much better this way." Nagisa groans. "Please… not much longer?" After a few more pumps the fingers leave him and the seconds in which Nagisa prepares himself are almost unbearable. When he feels Nagisa's cock nudge at him he tries to relax himself again, closing his eyes and focusing on Nagisa's smooth voice as he pushes inside of him.

There's a minute in which all that's heard are those calming words slipping past Nagisa's lips and the winds, still blowing harshly outside. Nagisa was right, it would be stupid to get out, the waves would draw him in, deeper—

He moans as Nagisa pushes that last inch and he's in, so deep, Rei can feel him; he rocks back and forth lightly and Nagisa grips his hips tightly, steadying him, as if testing the water with his own little movements in and out.

Soon he's pushing in and out steadily and Rei can't help but push back, moaning at every well-aimed thrust. He whimpers as Nagisa groans and fucks into him harder, as if punishing him.

Rei lifts himself up on one of his hands and reaches back with the other, curling it around Nagisa's hipbone and sliding it lower. He should have expected what comes next.

"Isn't this enough?" Nagisa grunts as he twist Rei's arm behind his back; he then drapes over him, trapping it effectively but careful not to hurt Rei. "You want it harder? Is that what you want to tell me?"

Rei lets out an incoherent sound as he drops to his elbow for support, burying his face in his forearm and trying to stifle the moans which are threatening to rise up in their volume. Nagisa lets his arm go and Rei feels lips on his spine, then on his shoulder blades and, finally, on his neck as Nagisa wraps his arms around his belly and gives it to him harder, faster. He barely has to reach for Rei's cock as a pull—and a second one—and he's coming, his cry branded onto his own skin as he continues rocking with Nagisa's thrusts. A minute passes and he's barely came down from his own high when Nagisa peaks, taking him all the way up again.

They slump to the side and, as their breaths calm, as always, Rei feels oddly peaceful.

"You were beautiful," Nagisa whispers to him and Rei hums in reply. He feels a small kiss on his neck before the plea is whispered, "I don't want you to practice alone."

Rei shifts lightly, suddenly glad Nagisa can't see his face.

"I don't think I can't practice at all." There's a moment of silence and a soft, surprised chuckle before the reply comes.

"Good."


End file.
